The Unknown Humunculi
by Ikki Williams
Summary: When Ed and Al are assigned to escort a man to another town they are joined by Roy Mustangs Daughter Nessie..She and Ed quickly hit it off but what is she hiding...Find out. Contains language, Lemon scenes and action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed as feet ran quickly across the concrete paved sidewalk, a rather small slender form dodging the people that also walked along it. The only difference between her and them was that they weren't in a hurry. Normally she would have stopped to at least enjoy the rather peaceful day, even though there was a pretty good chance for rain, but sadly enough she was running late and by stopping she would have been even more late which would obtain her a punishment. Grumbling lightly under her breath she quickly cut out of the crowd and up the steps of the Central HQ building, muttering under her breath."Just great." she huffed a bit, hurrying inside only to suddenly stop, her eyes narrowing as they caught sight of Hughes who had caught sight of her also. They remained there frozen for just a few seconds...and there it was, his wallet with those pictures in it. The pictures of his daughter. Biting her bottom lip she would take off in a sprint down the hallway with him on her tail. Taking a sharp turn she would stumble past Havoc and Riza but of course Hughes was quick to follow. Picking up her pace she would grab ahold of a doorknob, turn it and quickly move inside the office, slamming it close with her back against it. A soft sigh would escape her pale lips as she would grumble." Bloody hell.." she huffed a bit then without a single word would hop up onto the desk, her legs dangling as she turned her gaze to her father, Roy Mustang who was probably not too pleased with the way she had entered without knocking and the fact that she was sitting on his desk. Although he was probably used to it by now since she never really listened much even though she was of course a State Alchemist and he was her superior and father.

A few seconds later another knock issued. Roy sighed. "See that is how you enter my room." His voice grew loud as he yelled some "Come in!" The door opened as Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric entered. Ed was staring nonchalantly at the wall while Al stood behind him unmoving "Ah the Elric brothers its about time you showed up." Ed sighed "yeah yeah what is it you want from us we were kind of busy searching for clues you know." he folded his arms. Roy smirked..most others who mouthed him would be in trouble but leave it to Edward to be the same ass as always. "I'm putting you on assignment with my daughter." Edward blinked "Who..and more importantly..Why? I'm Busy if you couldn't tell!" he growled, Mustang pointed to the girl "Right there i expect you to treat her with the same respect you would me..after all she is my daughter." Ed sighed inwardly "..oh boy."

Rolling her eyes she would shoot her father a look." Neh so? I'm not them now am I? and anyway I don't see them getting chased by Hughes with his daughter pictures." she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, slowly turning her small slender form to peer over at the door. Her hair was raven black, long and went past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale. Kicking her legs back and forth she would simply just listen as her father spoke that is until she found out that she had to be partnered with them."Wait..what!" she scowled and jumped off the desk." I have to be partnered with the midget!" She stared at her father as she pointed towards Ed...even though she was at least a couple inches shorter then him. She didn't even mention Al mainly because Ed seemed to have a huge ego from what she had heard about him and Al was simply just well...Al."I didn't sign up for this!" she crossed her arms.

Ed growled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT" Al grabbed him as he squirmed yelling loudly. Roy sighed "I don't care what either of you think..your on assignment together so shut up." Ed was fuming "Whats the damn assignment?" Roy chuckled "Well took you long enough to hear it.."

He smiled "You get to escort a man to another town that will take you awhile to get to. Hes being targeted by a particularly bad group of men." Ed sighed "Great baby sitting..." Roy laughed "Shutup it just happens that's the town you were going to rush off to." he looked to his daughter "Now you need to be ready this is your biggest assignment make sure you guys get nice and ready before you leave hell be at this address waiting for you tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed." he spun his chair away as Ed and Al left the room sighing "At least one good thing came out of this.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Ed and Al Made their way to Nessie's room. After She came out of the room they soon made there way outside. Ed sighed "Cmon." She ignored Ed and looked up at Al some. ''he just needs to tone down his ego a bit.'' she mumbled then peered over at a bench beside the inn and just walked over, sitting down as she sighed. Ed came back out with a tall man in tow, he wore a outfit made for traveling, constantly looking around...he wasn't much of a talker. "Alright lets go you guys." Ed murmured walking in the direction out of town. Al looked at her "Well just try not to argue with brother please he inst as egotistical as you think when you get to know him." She rolled her eyes and slowly followed. ''hm i like messing with him. Its fun.'' she stated bluntly then just remained silent as she walked. Hours passed until they soon made camp Al had run off to get firewood and the escort was asleep it was just Ed and Her "Whats your name again" he frowned She sat on the other side of the fire but as he spoke she would narrow her eyes.''Nessie Mustang.'' she grumbled before just looking at the fire. He nodded "OK.." he sat there in silence "So what kind of alchemy do you do?" he looked up some, She glanced at him some. ''...different kinds..but not very well. Always backfires...So i stick to fire.'' she mumbled now watching the flames dance once more. he nodded "Just like your old man huh?" he chuckled and watched the flames "Guess its cool."

She raised an eyebrow. ''I suppose so.'' she mumbled then just rolled over onto her sleeping bag, her back facing him and the fire. She just stared into the dark forest. Unlike the other humunculi her mark burned when other humunculi were close by. Even though she hated them the only ones she ever got along with were envy and wrath. She gripped the blanket as her eyes narrowed. He sat there until Al returned with some wood "Here brother this should suit us for the night." Ed sighed "don't think so i plan on throwing it all on." Al nodded "I'll go get more i like walking by myself its peaceful." Al walked off humming as Ed looked over at her "You know your shorter than me." She rolled her eyes. ''yeah but unlike you I'm fine with my height.'' she stated bluntly as she shifted around feeling rather uncomfortable.''dammit envy go away..'' she mumbled to herself. He growled "Yeah whats that supposed to mean! I'm perfectly tall enough." he said furiously ''that's not what you think.'' she snapped through clenched teeth. She stared into the forest thinking. he dragged her under him as he looked her in the eye "'YEAH IT IS" he growled looking down at her.

''if so then you wouldn't care if i teased your short ass.'' she pushed him off of her and huffed a little, rubbing her lower back. he moved back down "Why the hell do i find you so ... i don't know" he growled he couldn't help himself he kissed her. She tensed some and blinked before she would simply push him away.''full metal you seriously have no idea what your getting yourself into.'' she got up and hurried off into the forest to clear her mind. Now all she could really hear was the eerie laugh from envy ringing in her ears. She sat down on a log and sighed.

Ed leaned back some and sighed before he walked into the woods after her "Nessie Where did you go?" he moved through the brush as he looked around for her spotting her as he walked up behind her "Hey why did you run of like that?"

She would growl lightly under her breath, rolling her eyes." Why do you think?" she stated as she rose to her feet, running a hand through her hair a bit." Your getting way over your head Edward. There's some things you need to forget about. In this case find someone else." she glanced at him a little. He shrugged "You know about my ego...like i care about getting in over my head i got in over my head when i...you know look what i did to Al..and my limbs..I don't think i can do worse than that." he growled as he moved closer "Screw it." he kissed her again leaning into her. She rose her hand to slap him but just simply stopped and let her hand rest back at her side, sighing lightly. She shook her head just a little, hesitantly kissing him back./This is a bad idea...but eh../ she thought to herself silently, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He moved his hands up to her side as he kissed her deeper his metal hand holding her cheek "Hope its not to cold" he murmured against her lips as he continued to kiss her. /What am i doing...i cant help it..ive never felt sparks kissing a girl like this..not even with Winry..God if I'm not enjoying this/ She shook her head a little, her cheeks turning a faint red as they kissed. After a few moment she would pull back, biting her bottom lip, peering around the dark forest that they now pretty much stood in./This damn trip just suddenly got more complicated.../ she glanced at him. He looked at her some as he slipped his hand around her waist "Cmon lets get back to camp." he said as he looked her over "Just so you know i don't regret it" her grinned kissing her gently looking "Do you?" /Please say you don't regret it..or this is gonna be weird/ She glanced at his hand some then looked at him silently, a blank expression on her pale face."...I don't.." she trailed off." Can we just get back..i'm sure your brothers wondering where the hell we are..I'm pretty sure he thinks one of us murdered each other."

He chuckled "Good thing" he led her back to camp sitting on the Log. Al Was sitting unmoving looking over at them suddenly noticing them holding hands "What happened!" Ed blinked "What do you mean?" Al flailed "One minute You hate each other the next your all friendly!" Ed blinked "Really friendly..we kissed." Al fell back "oh..wow..."

She would remove her hand from his." Shocker..woo." she stated bluntly then plopped down onto her sleeping bag, closing her eyes as she placed her hands under head had, starting to slowly drift off."sleep."

He chuckled. /I like how fiesty she is/ he laid down beside her falling asleep himself...the next morning They had started walking again..but everything was silent today Ed was uneasy "Hey Ness." he murmured "I think somethings gonna go down today." Shifting her gaze to him she placed her hands behind her head." When doesnt something go down Ed?" she mumbled, grumbling just lightly. Peering up at the man for a mere moment she would observe him." So tell us why you need protection?" she raised an eyebrow. The man snorted "None of your business women go back to doing your job." he drew his hat down going silent. Ed sighed "Ass much" he walked beside Nessie kissing her shoulder "you were rather warm last night." She scowled at the man." Excuse you! Last time I checked we're the ones putting out bloody selves in danger to get your ass to the town safely. I hope someone kidnaps your ass!" she huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing."Hn.." she glanced at Ed. He put his arm around her kissing her cheek "Ignore him lets just do our job." he smirked "anyhow your cuddled up to me last night..i didnt need a blanket after that" he smiled. She pinched him and gave him a look." i kinda liked it better when you weren't all lovey." she grumbled, huffing a little. She looked ahead and just walked There was a sudden sound as a horde of men jumped out surrounding the small group a man wearing black leather pants and a black shirt with jacket over it. His face was covered by a bandanna "So i see you guys have our friend over there. How about handning him over?" Ed snorted "Yeah fat chance." he clapped his hand as his signature metal blade protruded from his sleeve "Just bring it so we can kick your ass and get on with it." The bandits rushed them as Al pounded past Nessie and Ed tackling a nearby groupd of bandits. Ed attacked the man that had spoken slashing in a downward arc as the man pulled out a stout sword blocking it kicking Ed in the stomach as he gell backwards. Ed twisted ever so slightly planting his hands on the ground doing a backflip landing just as the mans sword cleaved the ground where his head used to be "Get back here you monkey!" Ed kept backflipping dogding each slash of the mans sword suddenly stopping as he twisted holding himself up with one hand stabbing the man in the calf with his blade causing the man to suddenly dropped "Ahhh!" Ed grinned as he got to his feet "You get a chance to leave you know." The man crawled back some "Fuck that! i dont get payed unless i get that man..men get him!" The rest of the men who werent attacking Nessie or Al rushed at Ed swinging assorted weapons. Ed Sighed "Fine have it your way." He clapped sliding it up his ankle a long metal pole coming off his leg as he swung it around belting each man that got to close dropping him before spinning it rapidly and thriwing it into a crowd of the men scattering them as it whirred through the group. He took this chance to run from man to man throwing wide arcs of slashes at the enemy cleaving several limbs and taking a few lifes wounding many others. Ed looked up and around..the man was safe beside Al who was punching the few remaining bandits, Nessie was busy doing her own thing throwing fire. thats when the bandit leader nailed him right in the back with a dagger dropping him to his knees. Ed turned as more flew his direction brinigng up his arm to bounce them away "This isnt the last youve seen of us full metal!" He and the remaining bandits hurried off into the surrounding woods as Ed gasped for breath. Al hurried over pulling it out of his back inspecting the tip "It has posion on it shouldnt be to hard to counteract but we need to find a place to stop for the night" he whimpered looking at nessie Will you carry him while i go get the ingerdiants to counteract the posion?" he stood up some waiting for her reply. "Simply standing there with a rather irritated look on her pale face she would stand in front of the man, her dark hues glancing about. She wouldn't fight simply because someone had to keep the damn guy protected. She would just watch with an emotionless expression, her slender form shifting about as the fight went on." Bloody hell." she mumbled under her breath and before she knew it the fight was over and the bandits had left. Quickly walking over to Ed and Al she would peer up at Al before just nodding her head." Ah how funny this will be. A short person being carried by an even shorter person. Comical don't ya think." She stated sarcastically, kneeling down so Ed could get onto her back. Lifting up with her knees she would stumble a bit at first before regaining her composure." Lets go find somewhere to set him..." she grumbled.'' And your ass will be in front of me and behind Al." she snapped at the man, giving him a murderous look that said you dare argue with me and i'll castrate your ass. Al was picking up diffrent plants a regular person would just deem as ugly or uninterestiing. Ed was making low moaning noises as he rested his head on her shoulder "I dont wanna die" his voice barely managed to say in her ear. Al made her stop in a large clearing like area "Set him down on his sleeping bag and get him out of his clothes while i prepare the anitdote you get in your tent" he snapped at the man who quickly set up his tent getting in it. "I need a fire..would you?" he looked at her watching her light a fire as he moved beside it "Get his clothes off and the flip him on his back so i can work on the wound i think some of the posion might be still clinging to the dge of the wound id like to get that out before i close up the wound." he Turned back to what he was doing mashing up several of the plants mixing it in with some water to make ome sort of liquid that turned a dark blue "There."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She would lay Ed on the sleeping bag, pulling his shirt off as he laid on his stomach."Oh hush up Ed you'll be fine. Just don't be negative." she stated bluntly, tossing his shirt to the side. She would keep the fire going and would glance at Al every now and then."This assignment has went down the bloody hole.." she grumbled, sitting there Indian style beside Ed as she ran her fingers along his bangs."...we need to get that damn man to the town and once we do...I'm leaving.." she murmured, looking up at Al once more." It would be a lot better for you and your brother if i wasn't around."

Al shook his head "I don't think so...we've been through a lot we don't have any family really...its hard being us constantly in danger...brother is trying to fix his mistake.. And you come and you actually kiss him.." He started cleaning the wound gently as he stitched the wound turning him over as he put the antidote in his mouth keeping his mouth closed making him drink it "There he should be fine now." He got up "I'm gonna patrol the parameter and make sure everything is fine before getting more firewood." He turned and left. Ed was moaning softly as he looked up at her "Nessie..?" he was sweating breathing lightly "Tell me your not leaving." he whispered closing his eyes "stay" he said as he sank into a light sleep.

She gave Al a look and would soon just watch as he walked off./You'll just hate me if you knew what I was./ she thought to herself then blinked, peering down at Edward. Biting her bottom lip she sighed lightly and tilted her head."...fine...I'm not leaving..." she mumbled although she didn't promise him. She refused to make a promise she couldn't keep. Sitting back she rested her arms on her knees and peered around the campsite with a numb look in her dark hues. He groaned waking up again the pain shooting up his spine some "Fuck that hurt a little bit...And you said your staying?" He nodded and sat up some feeling slightly better "Good.. he moved some laying his head in her lap closing his eyes coughing lightly "You know..i think i could have did better today...that knife in the back is my main point if you know what i mean." he murmured chuckling lightly "You fight well" he murmured "You know I'm rather curious why none of the humunculi are attacking one of them is usually bugging the shit out of us but none have attacked so far i wanted to think they're behind this assignment after this man but so far i haven't been able to deduce.." She gave him a strange look.'' great...the poison had already gotten to ya...i didn't fight at all." she whacked his forehead lightly then rolled her eyes, tensing some." Dont talk about the humunculi please..." she peered around, her mark burning a bit but she would simply ignore it for the time being."I just want to get this idiot to the town so we don't have to worry anymore.." she trailed off then shook her head as she sat there, waiting for Al to return."now sleep or I'll put you to sleep.." He smiled some "I'm cold i need my blanket" he murmured as he tugged at her some "Please?" he Looked up at her as Al walked back into camp sitting down putting wood on the fire "You two should get some sleep..i dont sleep so ill keep watch." He nodded at them as Ed smiled some "Yeah you sleep to now cmon cuddle with me please? If you do i will sleep" he growled "Im short i need someone shorter to cuddle with."

She gave him a look then sighed and laid down next to him, relaxing as she did. Closing her eyes she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

He put his hands around her and fell asleep as well..The next morning he was up and stretching moving around doing a couple of cartwheels and such "Everything checks out. Hey Nessie its time to get up." he poked her some when he managed to catch the little mark on her back. He didn't say anything merely backing up some smiling "We got a long trek we might be able to make it if we trek harder today don't you agree Al?" His brother nodded "Of course brother but we are gonna have to do more than walk more like walk fast." Ed chuckled "I'm sure no ones got a problem with that."

She grumbled some and moved.''hn.'' she put her arms over her face as she laid there.''you suck.'' she mumbled and got up slowly yawning.'' eh lets get the idiot to the town.''

He chuckled and walked over kissing her forehead "Alright lets get going...Watch out!" -A long pole like weapon shot out of the woods straight for Her back as he jumped on her as it grazed his hair before grazing Al's shoulder "Hahahaha nice dodge kid." Lust and Envy stood there watching them, Lusts finger came back as she looked at them bandits appearing in the trees at her sides. "Well take him off your hands." Ed clapped bringing the blade out of his hand again "You aint getting shit!" he growled "Al, Nessie lets kick their ass!" Lust and Envy laughed as envy pointed "I wouldn't do that." Gluttony had a hold of the man drooling on his head "So i suggest you back off." Ed laughed We don't need him as bad as you." Envy growled and jumped over at him as they start throwing fists the bandits charging as Gluttony slowly backed away with Lust into the woods. "Nessie! don't let them get away!"

She would tense and stumble forward but would soon shoot a displeased look to them. They made her rather nervous but as ed yelled for her to stop lust and gluttony she just stood there.

Envy laughed "She stop us? She cant hurt us shes just like us." Ed stopped and looked at her "What does that mean your not..are you?" he stopped short as Envy punched him in the face dropping him to the ground as he jumped a few paces away. Ed looked up "Why didn't you tell me..?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She grimaced and shot envy and angry look.''envy shut the hell up!'' she looked to al then to ed frowning.'' i told you not to get involved with me...i warned you..'' she turned to look at envy glaring as her form and clothes changed, the mark clearly visible on her lower back. ''your an ass envy.''

Envy giggled "And your a traitorous bitch." he rushed her driving his fist into her face sending her sprawling across the ground as he smiled "that all you got whore!" he spit on her as he turned to leave. Ed and Al waited and watching knowing this was between them.

She rolled back, her small fragile looking form hitting against the tree. She jumped up and popped her neck.''just because I'm one of you doesn't mean shit.', she stretched.''now envy do you really want o play this little game? They dont call me rage for nothing and we both know you cant beat me.'' she disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbing his arms, her ability keeping him from moving.''now now looky over at ed and Al. They got the family you wanted Seems daddy didn't think one son was enough. So he had them with another. Tsk tsk.''

Envy screamed "Ahhhhhh Ill fucking kill you!" He flailed screaming as he struggled "Ill kill you all!" Ed and Al watched them as Envy cried "Let me go NOW!" he yelled squirming as Ed watched her "What are you gonna do?" Al stood up "We need to hurry and follow them."

Poor poor envy, so unloved by his daddy.'' she cooed, digging her nails into his arms.''did you really think you could beat me envy? You and i both know i could kill you all...Dante even knows this..why do you think I'm her pride and joy.'' she growled.''I'll make u a deal...you get our guy back from lust and gluttony and i let you live...But if not.''she pressed her sharp nails near his mark.''bye bye envy...now which do you choose?''

He sobbed "Please let me go ill get your guy back just let me go!" Ed stood there watching her as did Al. As soon as she let go he ran off into the woods sobbing as Al looked at her but Ed spoke "Nessie?" he looked at her "Is that you?"

She scowled.'' he better be here by sun down envy!'' she snapped then looked over at ed and al silently before she would vanish, ed against a tree with her hands on either side of him.'' i told you ed...you should have listened to me.''

He walked around the tree looking at her "I..don't care..if your a humunculi.." he looked at her "I still feel the same about you" Al had waited in the field as Ed slowly moved to rub her mark kissing her gently "I hope you still feel the same way..do you?"

''Dante said i have artificial feelings...'' she trailed off then shook her head.''then so be it...'' she mumbled and kissed him lightly.

He kissed her harder "I don't think its artificial.." he hiked her up some against the tree kissing along her chin "We have until sundown huh? Long enough for me" he murmured nibbling her jaw.

She blushed some as they kissed. Looking at him she would wrap her arms around his neck.'' yes..sundown..why?''

He nibbled down to her neck "I don't know i figured maybe we could have some alone time until then." he grinned against her neck sucking lightly at her neck "Though i think we should move to the Tent" he smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon scene. Close your eyes kids.

Chapter 6

She turned back to her normal form blushing some.''hm yeah...OK but..um..what about Al?'' she bit her bottom lip. He grinned "Hey Al...will you follow the tracks and keep watch for Envy...we will come around sundown." Al called back "Ok Brother." he chimed as he hurried off. -After he left Ed was already stripping his shirt off as he kissed her moving towards the tent.

She stumbled a little while walking backwards as they kissed that is until she fell in the tent. She removed her shirt tossing it.'' you do know that since im a humunculi i cant conceive right?''

He dropped his boxers crawling on top of her "Yeah. Just means i get to fill you up without any consequences right?" he grinned kissing along her neck as he licked the tip of her nipple biting lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck giggling.''right.'' she mused, kissing his forehead shivering. He blushed lightly as he bite her neck softly "Mm tell me are you a virgin?" he leaned down some and prods her entrance "Oh yeah you are...heh me to." he grinned as he kissed her brushing the hair out of her face as he pushed his tip against her entrance "God your a little to tight its gonna be hard to get in there."

She kissed him back, shifting around just a bit as she shivered.'' sorry.'' she mumbled, her cheeks flushed. "Its fine." he murmured as he kissed her lovingly and pushed hard against her entrance slowly sliding his tip inside her "Oh fuck feels like I'm being crushed." he groaned pleasurably "Wont lie it feels good."

She groaned softly and arched her back, closing her eyes. He groaned softly as his dick finally hit her hymen breaking it..he could feel the blood trail down as he looked at her "Are you ok?" She groaned lightly. ''I'm fine.'' she mumbled closing her eyes as she relaxed. He started thrusting lightly spreading her legs some as he licked at the tip of her nipple "Mm" She groaned softly as she panted, arching her back more, her cheeks flushed. He licked faster before sucking lightly pounding into her deeper- "Mm god your so fucking tight." She gripped at the sleeping bag, panting lightly.''Nnnn harder.'' she groaned. He bite down pn her nipple some sucking rapidly as he lifted her ass of the ground some slamming into her as hard as he could manage "How do you like it now." he groaned. She groaned some and whimpered softly, looking up at him. She grabbed at his shoulders. He looked down at her kneeling as he slammed into her bouncing her rapidly "Yeah baby say my name!" he groaned as he felt himself pound harder and harder into her.

She gripped his shoulders tight as she moaned loudly.''Edward! ', she panted, shuddering. He spanked her hard as he held her tightly "Oh fuck your pussy is fucking amazing love, I'm gonna cum soon!" he spanked her harder "how do you like it!"

She sat up some, her small hips moving some.'' feels so good.'' she murmured. He groaned "Mmmm damn straight it fucking does you ready for me to cum?" he murmured as he bounced her faster up and down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips against his as she wiggled around.''yes.'' she moaned.',mm yeah.,' she answered again. he held her tightly as he exploded inside her filling her up as he groaned loudly "Oooooh fuck!" he laid on top of her slowly moving into her enjoying the sensation as he kept cumming "Oooooh baby."

She whimpered softly, panting as she laid there. She looked up at him and lightly kissed his lips.

He kissed her back softly over and over before snuggling into her still moving softly "I love you smiled lightly and kissed his forehead.'' I love you to Edward..'' she mumbled quietly. He smiled and pulled the blanket up some as he cuddled up to her "You wanna go for a round two?" he smirked. She pinched him and rolled her eyes.''We need to go any minute so no. Now get dressed.'' she poked him. He pouted "Cmon a quickie?" he kissed her neck "Just one more time well have enough time if we hurry" He looked hopeful ''As much as I want you all over me we need to get dressed.'' she poked his forehead and stood up. He pulled his pants and shirt on "I can do it with my clothes on." he grinned "Trust me i can do a quickie." he laughed.

She rolled her eyes.'' I'm sure you can.'' she murmured, hugging him after getting dressed. He grinned holding her as he bit her neck "Then why not find out?" he grinned reaching down to unzip his pants ''Horny teenager.'' she grumbled. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.''make it fast.'' he smirked and slid inside her still dripping pussy as he slammed her rapidly up and down "You better say my damn name." he grinned groaning.

"Oh hush up Edward.'' she groaned, kissing him softly, her back arching a bit. He grinned kissing her back as he held her tightly slamming down inside her "Mm either say my name or beg for me to cum love!" She groaned softly whimpering. ''I already said your name.'' she whined. He grinned and nibbled her neck "Then beg for my cum!" He grinned as he spanked her, She panted lightly. ''I want it. Please cum already.'' she groaned. He grinned and held her tightly "You don't sound very convincing just hurried" he bit her neck holding back his explosion, she scowled and bit him. ''I do not sound hurried!" he groaned as he felt some blood trickle down his neck "Then say it slow." he groaned "And i will cum i swear." She grumbled some as she held onto him. ''i want it..'' that's all he need as he started cumming again "Mm fuck babe the way you said that..i lost it." She rested her head on his shoulder relaxing as she closed her eyes. He groaned laying on top of her "God the sensation is amazing...I'm so tingly." he shuddered as he kissed her neck "Just give it another minute before we go." She relaxed some as she rested. He was adding to the pleasure slowly moving up and down into the wetness. "Mmmm how does that feel?" She panted lightly. ''Good.'' she mumbled. He groaned softly cumming a little "I love being this close to you." he kissed her as he waited abit longer before pulling out of her. "You ready honey?" She shivered some and nodded her head slowly. ''Yeah." he helped her up kissing the side of her face "Alright lets go see if we got the guy back." he walked out fo the tent "Then get to town." She nodded her head some then walked out, straightening her clothes. He zipped his pants coughing some as he spanked her. Should we tell Al were going steady now i cant lie to him She stuffed her hands into her pockets.''Yeah...along with him never being an uncle also..might as well get it all in the open.'' He nodded and held her close as they walked through the woods. "I'm sure it'll be OK..he'll be happy." She shrugged her shoulders as she slowly walked staying silent. Al was standing there with the man as Ed and her walked up "Hey you guys Envy dropped him off awhile ago." Ed nodded "Me and her are a couple OK?" Al stared "You serious?"


	7. Chapter 7

She blinked some and nodded her head before looking to the guy.''Enjoy my fucked up adoptive family?'' she mused. He snorted as Al piped up "You know we are close to are old place..I'm sure you could use some tuneups for your arm and leg..I'm sure Winry misses us." Ed nodded as Nessie spoke up ''Ya know...i could have just let them keep you...gluttony would have eaten you.'' she snapped then blinked and looked at them silently."I suppose. it'll take us another day or so to get there." he Nodded to himself "I think one of my screws is loose my arm always feel likes its gonna fall out."

She sighed. ''Can we just hurry up. We can get him dropped off and while your visiting a friend I'll head back to central.'' Ed shook his head "We can inform Your father from town..id like you to come with us..you really don't wanna leave me alone with a girl who lusts after my loins do you?" She shot him a displeased look then grumbled as she headed for town. He followed after..soon they hit town and said goodbye to man as they once again took off on the road "Well we should be there in a half hour."

"Lovely..'' she mumbled as she walked a bit behind them, thinking a bit. Soon they arrived in the small town as they headed up to the small house "Ness promise not to fight with Winry" She huffed.'' If she doesnt start shit there will be no problems.'' she stood behind them. He kissed her forehead "Hey don't worry shes a nice person she wont but remember she doesn't know about you its gonna be a shocker." She huffed.''Can we hurry and knock. I'm not feeling too good. Must be the heat.'' she mumbled. He knocked and soon Winry opened it as she smiled and hugged Al then Ed smiling "I missed you!" He smiled "Missed you to Winry can we come in?" She nodded then saw her "Oh hello im Winry who are you?" she held out her hand smiling. She stood there simply just listening and looking around tell she blinked and shook her hand. ''Nessie Mustang.'' she mumbled. She nodded slowly as she let them in "I see, pleasure to meet you." Ed was curious as to why she didn't mention she was his girlfriend. "Hey Winry i need some touch ups." She nodded and kissed his cheek "Of course." Her eye twitched a little as she stood there. It wasn't her place to tell her since winry was his friend. ''Hm. By the way Ed...my father wants us back in central in a week.'' He nodded "Alright babe." Winry froze "What do you mean..babe?" He chuckled "Yeah shes my girlfriend Winry." She nodded "Oh i see..how is that working out for you?" He thought for a second "Good."

She blinked some.'' Ya. Good.'' she then blinked seeing a short old woman. Pinako looked up at them all "Well Ed, Al pleasure to see you back here so soon. And who is this lovely lady?" she smiled some. She blinked some but would smile at her. ''Nessie Mustang. Pleasure to meet you.'' she held her hand out. Pinako smiled and shook her hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Mustang." Pinako adjusted her glasses "Winry get the room ready for Ed." She then moved over to him and brushed a few strands of hair from his face remaining silent just thinking to herself. He blushed and kissed her "I love you Ness." Pinako smiled as she shooed Winry off as they got the bed and tools ready. She smiled some, kissing him back.''I love you too Ed.'' she mumbled quietly. He smiled as he walked in taking his shirt and pants off lying on the bed as he watched Winry "Add some modifications to please?" She sighed "Fine.." She sat there with Al deep in thought feeling a bit nauseated. Ed sat there for a bit before they finally finished. Winry passed her looking back some when she spotted the cloth covering her back. "What the..?" She turned a little and moved past her and over to Ed. ''Does that feel better?'' she sat down grinning a bit as she poked at his auto-mail.

He blinked. "Yeah, Winry is the best at auto-mailing. I even like the new upgrades just means more weapons to use in combat." Al was in the corner sitting as Pinako nodded "Well your done you can go ahead and go test your new parts out but be careful we don't need you hurting yourself..then we would have to drag you back in here." She smiled at him as he nodded. "Of course what do i look like a idiot?" Winry snorted "The jury's still out on that one." Ed growled "Oh shut up Winry. Come on Al lets go spar for a bit so i cant make sure everything checks out." Al nodded and stood up following him out onto the lawn. Winry was still curious as to what was on Nessie's back and she didn't figure she was gonna give up anytime soon, maybe Nessie would make a mistake and Winry could quickly pull it off or maybe she could get her to spar with Al or Ed and tear it off...either way what did she have to hide. "OK Al bring it on!" The two quickly began sparring with one another Al deflecting blows from a new array of weapon choices. "How is it brother?" Ed landed softly and smiled "I like the new modifications thanks guys!" Pinako smiled "Of course Ed anything to help you on your journey I'm sure you meet enough dangers on the road..I'm helping you to better protect yourself." Ed smiled.

She blinked some and nodded her head slowly."It seems nice.." She trailed off then went silent as Ed spoke to Al about sparing and would of course follow as they all went outside. Sitting down on the grass she would simply just watch, her hands resting on her knees after putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. It was rather entertaining to watch them and she would remain by Pinako, not feeling comfortable around Winry at all."Looking good Ed.'' she mused, a small grin forming on her pale lips.

Ed stopped to smirk "Why thank you." He posed as Al tackled him "Oh god Why!" Winry was behind Nessie as she was distracted. "Got you!" She pulled the cloth away seeing the mark she jumped back horrified "Your a humunculi!" She crawled away "Ed why are you dating a Monster she cant even give you children!" Ed Sat up blinking "I don't care i love her." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her protectively "Even if i want kids i don't care..i love her." She laughed some "Oh really how do you know its not all artificial?" Ed shook his head "Shutup."

She jumped up quickly and placed her hands to the small of her back, shooting her a deadly look."" You shouldn't be ripping things from peoples bodies...its rather rude...it could have been a bad wound that was suppose to stay covered." She snapped a little, although she would calm down just a bit as she felt Edwards arms wrap around her slender form. She went silent.

"Winry i don't want you touching her again." He held her tighter kissing the nape of her neck. "Fine whatever i don't care anymore if you wanna be with a abomination then so be it. " Winry walked inside slamming the door. "Don't listen to her shes just jealous." Al nodded "You know how girls are." Ed nuzzled her. "Come on watch me spar some more. Tell me how good i look." He chuckled.

She stood there silently.'' but you do want kids...maybe Winry's right..she can give you what i cant..'' she trailed off before sighing.''actually...i want to clear my head...could i possibly take a bath?'' she looked at Pinako. She smiled "Of course. Second door on the left." Ed kissed her neck "Don't you doubt how i feel go think about things and we will talk later OK?"

She sighed some and nodded her head.''..OK.'' she mumbled then looked to Pinako.''thank you.'' she then walked inside, glancing around as she made her way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

She closed the door and ran the water before removing her clothes, wrapping a towel around her. When she got in the water she tried relaxing but the nauseated feeling got worse. She jumped up and moved to the toilet. She wrapped the towel around her as she sat on the floor. Calling for Ed would just worry him so she called for Pinako.

Pinako walked in blinking as she shut the door behind her "Whats wrong?" she watched her hurl rubbing her back "Oh i see, can you tell me what else your feeling right now? Tired along with nauseating?" She kept rubbing her back. Meanwhile Ed and Al were still sparring unaware of what was going on inside. She coughed a little.'' tired...but I'm always tired..''she wrinkled her nose a little and rested her back against the wall.

Pinako nodded and rubbed her stomach "Hm.." she left the room coming back shortly "Here use this..its relatively new, its called a pregnancy test. To use it.." she whispered the instructions in her ear "Just try it so we can rule it out..ill wait out here." she walked outside. She looked at it confused.',but..I'm a humunculi..eh OK..'' she mumbled. After a bit she opened the door blinking.,'okay.''

She looked at it "Your pregnant." she adjusted her glasses smiling some. "Ed wasn't lying when he said you weren't artificial." She smiled and turned heading down the hallway "Ill let you tell Ed he is going to be a daddy enjoy your bath." she walked back outside shutting the door leaving her to think. She stood there with a confused expression as she stared at the test, sitting in thd water. Finishing her bath she got dressed and stuck the pregnancy test in her back pocket before walking outside.

Ed was only in his back pants flexing some as he panted lightly "Damn that was a good workout" as he sat down on the grass drinking some water that Pinako had brought out with him. "Oh hey sweetie." He said as he saw her alk outside "How was the bath?" he patted the grass beside him waiting for her to come sit with him. She slowly walked over and sat down beside. ''A little more eventful then i would have thought..'' she mumbled, her hand behind her as it fidgeted with the test in her back pocket.''how was sparing?''

"Great I really got a work out." he smiled and kissed her cheek "So how was it eventful something happen?" He was smiled at her his breathing returning to normal. She never thought she would have to ever say this.''ed..i'm just curious. Were you really wanting a kid..ever?'' she mumbled curiously. She was definitely going to tell him before winry found out and said something. He nodded "Yeah of course. But you shouldn't worry about it i don't need it to live..just i would love to have one you know..just don't worry." He kissed her cheek.

She relaxed some and remained silent as he kissed her cheek. She removed the test from her pocket and held it up, biting her bottom lip. He blinked, he didn't know what it was since it was fairly new and a woman's product "Can you elaborate what that means?" He blinked curiously, Pinako called out "Its called a pregnancy test, Tells if your pregnant." Ed nodded slowly "So did you take it?" She sweat dropped at hearing Pinako then looked at him.'' ya...your gonna be a daddy..'' she mumbled still in shock about the whole thing. He blinked and looked at her stomach "You mean...a baby...a mini me?" he looked down at her stomach "Really?" He looked really stunned unable to hide his happiness. She blinked some and nodded her head slowly. ''Yeah...'' she trailed off with a rather nervous expression. He kissed her deeply running a hand through her hair "My baby is having a baby!" he kissed her again "I love you so much!" he held her close rubbing her stomach.

She smiled lightly and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him.''we should tell Al.'' He nodded "Hey Al! Your a uncle!" Al stood there "Really?" Ed nodded smiling. "That's great news!" Winry walked outside "Whats the big celebration going on out here?" She smiled at Al as she rose to her feet but would become uneasy when Winry appeared. ''Um...I'm pregnant...''she mumbled. Winry blinked then laughed "Oh your so funny! You pregnant what gotta pretend to hold on to him?" Pinako adjusted her glasses "Shes not joking Winry." Winry froze blinking back tears "Fine! i didn't love you anyway just forget all the special time we had together!" she turned and ran off down the road crying.

She stood there sighing lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair. ''You should go talk to her ed...'' He looked at her "Why should I. She had her chance.. she didn't accept my love when i offered it..I'm with you now and were having a baby...ill go talk to her but i don't know what good it will do."

She gave him a look. ''Either way she needs closure.'' she stated bluntly then walked over to al and Pinako. Ed sighed and left...a few hours passed until it was around 10 pm, Ed walked back with Winry who went to her room as he went to the room he was staying in with Nessie. "Hey honey." he sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him some. "Hey..'' she was laying on the bed.''so?'' she mumbled. He leaned down to kiss her as he pulled his pants off "She still isnt very happy but i think with time shell be OK." he looked down at her "But enough about her any room in the bed for your babies daddy?"

She kissed him back smiling lightly. ''Of course.'' she mumbled, scooting over some. He smiled some as he crawled into bed with her cuddling up to her "Hey mind if i ask you something?" he kissed her forehead smiling. She looked at him a little as she laid there looking at him silently."..." she blinked some." Hm? Sure.." she murmured, stretching out just a little, placing her hands behind her head as she laid beside him on her back.

He smiled as he laid on his side nibbling her ear whispering "Will you marry me?" he rubbed her stomach pulling her close as he kissed down the side of her neck. He moved up and laid a ring box on her stomach "Why do you think i was gone so long?" he grinned some "Winry went with me. We had to go to a different town to get it but..what do you say...will you be Nessie Elric?"


	9. Chapter 9

She sat up some and blinked a little, looking at the box now before looking back to him. "I..." she bit her bottom lip and kissed him, nodding. "Yes.." she murmured then hugged him, smiling."...Winry went with you? How did you get her to do that?...heck..she hates me.." she mumbled. He smiled and kissed her cupping her face "She wants what i want so she put it behind her to help me pick out a ring." he cuddled up to her running a hand through her hair "Wonder how your father us gonna take this." She wrinkled her nose thinking. ''...i don't know...he doesn't even know we're together.." she mumbled a little and laid back sighing. He nodded some "Yeah it could be a problem..but don't worry even he cant keep us apart." he moved sucking on her neck some "Hm we actually get to sleep in a bed." he smirked.

She pinched him a little and smiled lightly. "NEH.'' she yawned and closed her eyes. He chuckled and kissed her neck "We have a baby on the way that means we can have sex without risk now." he lifted her shirt up some. She grabbed his hands and laughed. ''Ed.'' she whined and kissed his forehead. He held her hands kissing her "We get a nice bed, and i just proposed what could be a better setup for a romantic evening." He kissed her lovingly.

She looked at him some then just closed her eyes as she kissed him back. He moved as he moved her shirt up some sucking her neck "Mm you want me baby girl?" his hand was rubbing her smooth skin.

SKIPPING LEMON SCENE

He panted as he fell beside her "Goddamn that was amazing." He looked over at her pulling the blanket up some "I love you babe." She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest, relaxing a bit as she closed her eyes. He ran a hand through her hair as he kissed her forehead "I'm so worn out.." He yawned drifting off to sleep. She stretched a little and would slowly fall asleep. The next morning he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his black pants on. "Hm my arm feel stronger than ever."

She moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rested his head against her shoulder "Morning baby." he enjoyed the butterflies she caused in him. She smiled some. ''Morning.'' she mumbled, yawning. He turned and kissed her stomach nuzzling it as he looked up at her hugging her "Hows our baby?"

She stared down at him. ''Fine.'' He nodded "Good. and hows my baby herself?" He kissed her as he got up putting his clothes on. She stared at him some.''fine.,'she mumbled and got dressed. He nodded "I think we gotta get back to the capital soon...i got a bad premonition that something bad happened while we were gone." She nodded and pulled her clothes on hopping out of bed as they quickly relayed the message to Al and Pinako. "Alright i think were ready to go. Thanks for everything Winry..Pinako." He hurried out of the door.

About 4 days passed, Even before they were in the city they could tell something was wrong Sirens had sounded, there were various fires and it seemed barren. Ed was in shock "OK we need to think about a game plan before we just rush in there...we don't even know what happened, for all we know it can be enemy controlled and we could be walking into a trap. First place we need to go is Central and see if we can find your father and the others."

She would peer around blankly as she shifted around before looking to him rather quickly only for her to nod. He looked at her "Stick close...i don't want someone ambushing us going straight for you." They slowly made their way through town taking care to avoid fires and crumbling buildings. "Who could have done this brother?" Ed shrugged "I don't know Al.." Al nodded as the soon hit the main building "Nessie where would your father be at this time of day?" That's when a group of armed men slowly filed into the streets surrounding them "Nessie wait till we make a opening then you go with Al and find Your father and any other survivors...look at me." he held her tight kissing her "I promise to catch up at the other side of the building be careful...go now!" She blinked some and kissed him back.''if you die I'm gonna kill you.'' she stated bluntly. He clapped his hands twirling holding a spear darting into a group of men scattering them as Al grabbed her by the waist and ran into the building. Ed smirked as he stood in front of the door "Cmon gentlemen lets do this."


	10. Chapter 10

Al sat her down "So where would your father be?" A sudden wave of fire shot from a hallway as Hughes and Roy walked around a corner, when he saw her he ran up and grabbed her holding her tightly "Nessie! You shouldn't have come into town!" He was happy to see her but also unhappy. She growled lightly and squirmed around then huffed. ''I'll be fine...now what the hell is going on?'' she mumbled. He sighed "Bandits led by Three humunculi known as Lust, Envy and Gluttony they wanted to know what the man had on him...truth is you guys were a decoy." She scowled. ''Envy..i warned him.'' she scowled then stumbled, a little feeling dizzy.''Eek." Roy held her up "Hey you OK its not like you to be all wobbly did something happen while you where gone?" Al looked around nonchalantly scratching the back of his armor waiting for her to tell him. She wrinkled her nose and grumbled. ''Um..." she looked at Hughes then Roy. ''I'm pregnant.'' Roy blinked looked to Hughes who was smiling from ear to ear. "Preg..nant? Who's the father" His voice reached a high level of indignation. She kicked the floor some "..Edward...'' she eyed Hughes then looked up at Al. "Full metal! Wait..where is he anyway?" a explosion hit as if on cue from the direction Ed was in. "Lets find him and get out of here I have ordered a evacuation so everyone should be out. "She rushed past them all and hurried toward Ed muttering under her breath. He came limping out of the smoke part of his shirt missing and his whole jacket gone, his hair was down to he was grinning "Who is the man? Me." She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. ''I should kill you for making me worry.'' she then whacked him hard to the ground huffing.''Don't make me worry again.'' He whined "Nessie! that hurt!" He got up and stretched "You kidding me get hurt I'm unbeatable. I showed those bandits who the FMA is." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and just shook her head. ''OK shorty.'' she forgot Roy and Hughes was there. He spanked her "Ill remember that next time we fuck." he murmured nibbling her neck. "Is the baby OK?" She swatted his hand away and growled lightly. ''Eh! Not in front of my father!'' He looked up at Roy who was giving him death stare "Oh hey Mustang what sup?" He growled "Escape first ask later. Come on, I told Armstrong we would rendezvous outside town at a camp to retaliate lets go!" He turned with Hughes on his heels as they hurried off down a hallway.

Exhaustion suddenly hit her as she followed Hughes and Roy which would cause her to slow down a bit. Ed's limp had pretty much gone away as he scooped her up join gin the rush as the explosions got louder. "This way!" Hughes yelled as they finally made it outside running for a town exit. Out of the frying pan and into the frying pan indeed...they had landed straight in the middle of the fight with the state alchemists attacking the waves of bandits, Roy and the group were trying to dodge everything as Ed made sure to hold as much of her as possible. Just as they made it to the gate a lone arrow would've pierced Ed's heart but instead...Roy took it in the shoulder having seen it coming. "Get her out of here!" Ed looked back as Hughes stopped to picked him up, but nonetheless he and Al kept running until they were inside camp were they were quickly given a tent to relax. He laid her down on a bed sitting beside her. "You OK?" She would somewhat struggle in eds grasp as she would look to Roy although she did stay in his arms. Once she had been laid down she would look as though she would fall asleep. ''I'm a humunculi...i wasn't meant to conceive...which means it takes up most of whats keeping me going.'' he nodded and waited until she had fallen asleep to go check on Roy who was healing. A few hours passed and soon he was washing her forehead with a cool rag. "Everything's gonna be OK love." He had changed looks a little now in just his black pants and a black small vest like shirt. She opened her eyes a little and looked at him still pretty worn out. ''I'm so tired...wheres my father and Hughes?'' she mumbled, her words a bit forced. He let her sip some water "Back on the front your father healed up fast. As for you..you've been out a few days but your back." He smiled kissing her forehead. She wrinkled her nose some. ''Where Al..'' she murmured quietly. "He's making sure your father doesn't overdo it. Hes been jumping around when he shouldn't be." He was massaging her stomach. She barely shifted around before glancing down at her stomach. "So how long until you have the baby..is it different for You since your a humunculi?" He kept massaging her stomach kissing it. She stared at him. ''Don't know...humunculi don't have babies." He blinked and poked her stomach "They do now." He thought for a second "Maybe we should have a doctor look and see if he can shed some light on it." she nodded, ''If you want.'' she mumbled and slowly closed her eyes yawning. He nodded and came back shortly with a doctor who set her up as they were soon given news. "You have..twins." Ed fainted falling beside the bed, the doctor looked down at him "He OK?" She sat up some and looked down at ed. ''Um...yeah.'' she rubbed the back of her neck. Ed sat up some "Twins.." The doctor chuckled "Isn't the first time that's happened to me...anyway...both are healthy and growing fast. Would you like to know the sexes?" She stared at ed some and then glanced at the doctor a little.''why not..'' she laid back. He nodded as Ed stood up grabbing her hand squeezing some "Well, you got a girl..and a boy...hm wait a second...there's something about this picture i don't like..can you excuse me for a second?" She frowned a bit as she sat up but would watch the doctor rather confused.

"Your not going to believe this..you might like it you might not but...once again you have a son...and two daughters.." The doctor rubbed the back of his head as Ed stared unblinking "Surely your kidding!" The doctor shrugged "I'm sorry...but at first we couldn't see but we got a different angle and sure enough..triplets..Um ill leave you two alone.." He quickly departed as Ed looked at her. She looked to ed quite upset.''triplets!', she scowled.,'bloody hell!'' she growled. He whined "Hey you said you couldn't get pregnant..its both our faults..come on it'll be OK." he kissed her chin "Your not angry are you...?" she growled ''Because I'm a humunculi. We are not supposed too!'' she huffed. ''I'm smaller then you. How is my body suppose to handle three?'' He shook his head "I'm not sure but that means your gonna get big..your not gonna be able to move much. Don't worry I'm sure they wont get big look at us were both short they'll be small kids." She sighed some. ''My dads gonna flip..." she groaned a little and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. "No kidding..Oh well...he gets to be a grandpa." Roy walked in "What about me being a grandpa?" Ed Blinked "You tell him!" She stared at Ed. ''He already knows I'm pregnant.'' she mumbled then looked at Roy.''Before i tell you...where the heck is Hughes? He's usually with you.,' Roy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms "What do you think hes running around camp showing all the soldiers pictures of his daughter...especially the wounded because he thinks its a form of healing...idiot.."

She rolled her eyes. ''Lovely.'' she sighed. ''Anyway..its one boy and two girls...'' she mumbled. Roy closed his eyes "Your telling me...that..You..have triplets? Inside that tiny little body of yours...and they're his?" He asked pointing at Ed. She shifted around as her small form just laid there.''um...yes..'' she mumbled. Roy's eye twitched "Well well well..Tell me Ed..did you ever plan on marrying her?" Ed nodded vigorously "I already asked..ask her yourself!" Roy looked over at her. "Well did he ask or did he get you pregnant without once considering to marry my little girl?" Hughes had walked in and was listening intently to the conversation ready to jump in and show pictures of his daughter at a moments notice. She looked at her father then pulled out the ring box. ''Yes..'' she mumbled quietly and eyed Hughes.

Roy nodded some "Well good..else i would have been a little upset." Hughes jumped around "Who wants to see pictures of my daughter?" She eyed Hughes. ''I've seen the pics many times Hughes.'' Hughes looked down crestfallen "Will you show me pics of your children when you get some?" he looked up hopeful. She sighed some and nodded. ''Sure why not.'' she murmured. Roy shooed him off as he looked back at them "So what are you two gonna do now?" She remained silent then looked to Edward for a few moments. "I think i wanna find someplace for us to live..she doesn't need to be undertaking any missions while shes pregnant." She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing a little. Roy nodded "I agree last thing we need is for her to kill herself." Ed nodded and looked at her "Think of the babies." She just huffed lightly and laid back closing her eyes. Ed and Roy spent the next few minutes talking about where they were going to live "I think i want to move into the old house maybe fix it up..you know?" She fiddled with a piece of her hair. ''While you pretty much rebuild it...where are we gonna stay.'' Ed looked down some "I was thinking Winry's...if you don't mind i mean shes no longer hostile and you and Pinako get along don't you?" She sighed some and just nodded her head some. "Ill get your stuff ready so we can leave...want me to carry you?" he smiled kissing her forehead. She eyed him some. ''I can walk Ed..'' she mumbled as she got up, stretching, her stomach already a bit round. He folded his arms "But your gonna get really sore if you walk all day..but..OK. Ill pack your things..say goodbye to your father." He left the room. She sat on the bed and sighed lightly as she stared down in thought. Roy stood there "Listen this is a new chapter in your life...Its gonna be boring for you at first cause your not much of a stay at home kinda girl but once you have those kids..well your attitudes gonna change..ill com visit as much as i can to show you im still alive." She glanced at him some.'' im a state alchemist..i just cant stop..', she grumbled. Roy nodded "I wouldn't ask you to..but you'll have to wait and see for yourself...one step at a time sweetie." He opened his arms frowning some "Come here.." She moved over to him and hugged him tight.'' ...this sucks..'' she grumbled. He chuckled "Your mother rest her soul said the same thing when i knocked her up.." He hugged her tight "Make sure to invite me to the wedding. I know Ed will take good care of you." She leaned against him some frowning. ''Hn you have to walk me down the isle..you are my father after all...but i don't want to get married when I'm bigger then a house.'' she grumbled. He laughed "You take that up with your husband to be not me your marrying him after all." he smiled.

She huffed lightly and just rolled her eyes." yeah yeah." she mumbled then shifted on her feet." well you know where we'll be...visit real soon please..." she frowned a bit and walked past him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed was outside holding the bags as he heaved them to Al "You all set and ready honey?" Roy stood in the doorway looking at them "Make sure to take good care of my daughter..I'll visit in a week or two..and ill bring you something housewarming." Ed blinked and nodded smiling as he looked to her "Ready?" She would look to Ed and nod her head slowly before stepping over beside Al, only to glance over at her father, nodding her head once more." alright.." she then looked to Ed once more." yeah..lets go." Roy called out "Wait I'm sending Armstrong with you..I'm sure you'll need help with the house." Ed blinked "Not Armstrong." he murmured as a hulk of a man stood behind Ed "Are you ready to undertake the journey Young Edward?" his eyes were twinkling. Her eye twitched a little as she slinked behind Al, peaking out just a little as she snickered at Edward. Stranding up straight she would rub her back just lightly and look off to the side." well alright then! lets go!"

The next day was a little long as they made their way in a wide circle around town with a small legion of state alchemists. they went without any trouble and after reaching a campsite a few hours from town that they had once used the other State alchemists left them to get back to camp. Al was busy gathering firewood and Armstrong was setting up a perimeter, Ed was busy laying with Nessie whose stomach had grown, he was rubbing it cooing softly. "Our babies are getting big." She would simply just sit there, peering around the area as she waited for Al and Armstrong to reappear. Looking to Ed and simply watching him she would raise an eyebrow." Hm yes, they are..." she murmured, a soft yawn escaping her pale lips. "I'm surprised Armstrong hasn't talked a bunch..he probably will when everyone gets settled."

Ed nodded and kissed her stomach rubbing it some "I'm sure he is usually a chatterbox." Armstrong came out of the woods "All is sound ill take the guard tonight, after all.." He then went on to talk about the noble Armstrong family. Ed wasn't watching nor listening he had heard it before, Al soon entered camp setting down a large pile of wood. "We are good for the night i think." She would look to Armstrong and once Al returned to looked to Al and nodded her head." mind if i go for a walk? I need to clear my head for a bit. Stay with Armstrong and Al." she kissed his forehead and got up, slowly walking off and disappearing down a small trail. She placed her hands behind her head and peered up at the sky thinking.

Ed watched her leave nodding "Alright..ill be here waiting." He leaned back and looked up at the sky. A snigger sounded sounded behind her, it was Envy "I see your nice and plump..Don't worry I'm not here to fight...i cam with a message...all of the Humunculi are gathering..you've been told to hold to your calling and come with us to end the State alchemists reign...are you in or are you gonna go with the full metal and continue the charade of being a human mother?" She scowled lightly and turned to look at him, her eyes flashing a red for a mere second. "Envy.." she grumbled lightly. Thoughts rushed through her mind as she stared at her so called 'kin'. "I'm having my babies...I'm pretty damn sure they aren't human at all...think about it Envy...three other little monsters.'' she mused. "Tell the others to simply wait tell they're born..then i shall join you." she murmured. ''Now leave." she walked off back to the camp site. Envy sniggered and ran off into the night.

Another few days passed and soon they had made it back to the old place..a pile of nothing but burnt land. "This is gonna be a lot of work." Ed murmured pulling his cloak and shirt off "Al, Armstrong..Lets start by clearing all of this out and moving it off to the side..Um Al before you start escort her back to Winry's?" he kissed her "Ill be there later tonight ok?" She would look at Edward for a moment then pout a bit as she nodded her head." Fine.." she kissed his cheek then looked to Al and just walked off towards Winry's thoughts rushing through her mind.

Over a week passed until the new house which was extremely bigger than the previous one, was even near done. It still had a bit to go but the bottom floors were finished. Ed stood beside her looking at it. "How does it look so far honey? big enough for you, me, Al and the kids?" She was now standing, just observing it with a rather thoughtful look. "It looks lovely.." she trailed off. "Hm of course it is." she kissed his forehead, her hand resting on her round stomach. He nodded some and smiled "Wanna see our bedroom? Its nice and big with a huge bed made just right for us...maybe tonight you would like to break it in?" He murmured in her ear grinning ruefully "I know its been awhile since we had relations and i figured what better way than to break in the new house before the kids get here you know."

She chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss upon his lips. "Your so adorable." she mused, smiling a bit. She leaned against him, her back starting to her just a bit."lets either go back to Winry's or sit..my backs killing me." she whined. He nodded and led her to a laid out blanket with a basket full of food "Winry made this lunch earlier haven't had time to eat." He put a pillow so she could lounge as he ate some "And Adorable i was being serious." He pouted some as he took a long drink of water stretching as he laid beside her rubbing her stomach gently as he kissed her cheek. She would sigh lightly once she sat down, the pressure on her back quickly disappearing. "...soon i wont be able to walk." she whined and watched him as he rubbed her stomach. "This is so unfair." she scowled then laid back. "I don't need you to stand to sex you up." He murred playfully as he kissed her stomach "And sides i don't think your gonna be like this much longer it looks like your about to give birth within the next few days...hopefully i get to sex you up before then though." He murred again his eyes roving to hers playfully. She would look at him a bit as she listened to him. "...i suppose...i hope my dad comes before they're born...hell if he comes a few hours before they're born I'll be happy.." she mumbled as she laid there, glancing up at him. He nodded "I'm sending Armstrong back tomorrow morning hell send word to Roy the babies are expecting anyday and we need him. Am i not a great husband to be?" He smirked as he put his hand around her waist and kissed the top of her head nuzzling her neck "Ill make sure he is here...though i expect Hughes will come with him as well." He chuckled some.

She chuckled some." of course. Hughes would come with him." she kissed his lips.' I love you so much." she mused, playing with his bangs before sitting up, taking in there surroundings as she relaxed. He had always enjoyed when she played with his bangs "And love you so much to." He lounged beside her as he poked her breast "Wow hope you have enough milk for three kids" He giggled a little bit to himself. She eyed him and swatted at his hand as he poked her breast." I'm sure I'll have enough.." she murmured. She yawned lightly and curled up beside him and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep. It was a little later at night, he had moved her to the new bedroom and was in his boxers lounging on the bed as he hummed softly to her stomach rubbing it gently. He was mostly waiting on her to wake up, he had gone ahead and sent Armstrong back even though it was night time he figured the sooner the better.

She shifted in her sleep as she heard him humming. Wrinkling her nose she reached her arms above her head just stretching as her eyes slowly opened." hm?" He blinked "Oh afternoon love. You fell asleep so i brought you in here." He patted her head "And how did you sleep by chance?" He got up as he turned on a light turning back to her. She looked at him a little and nodded her head." ah i see.." she murmured."hm? I slept alright...I've slept better of course." she murmured, watching him. He smirked "Better eh? I bet it was the night i fucked your brains out" He said rather matter o factly. "I slept well that night to." He murred as he looked at her grinning from ear to ear.

She shot him a look "Someones ego sure is up tonight." she mused, her hands resting under her head as she laid there, stretching just a tad. He pouted "Are you trying to crush my man hood?" he folded his arms and sat back in bed with her patting her stomach. She rolled her eyes and reached down grabbing a hold of his dick smirking. ''this is your manhood so careful what words you choose...'' He blushed darkly groaning softly "I mean...are you trying to...use my manhood?" He said not sure of it. ''your making no sense so stop while your ahead love.'' she mused, looking at him. He groaned a little more "Is this foreplay?" he said moving a little closer as he blushed looking at her. She removed her hand and leaned back as the babies kicked, causing her to shift around and rub her stomach. he pouted "Guess that means no sex." he got in bed and laid facing the wall as he rubbed her stomach. She remained silent as she laid there staring up at the ceiling. -He turned over and winked at her "Hey sexy" he murred as he nuzzled her neck. She looked at him some.''hi.'' she eyed him as she shifted around on the bed. "Come here often?" he was smirking as he moved closer rubbing her stomach." She blushed lightly.'' no..'' she murmured, looking at him shyly. "Imagine my surprise when i found a sexy hot women in my bed." he grinned "So do you have a husband or boyfriend?" She laughed a bit.'' i have a fiance' you look just like him.'' she murmured. "i see." He nodded some "Does he please you sexually?" he looked at her really quizzically. She pushed him some.''oh stop it.'' she moved onto her side and closed her eyes. His hands grabbed her butt "Oh but i insist maybe i could please you as good as him." he nibbled her ear. She frowned some and swatted at his hand whimpering a little. He grinned "Yeah you long to be touched don't you specially since your pregnant..you want it badly." his knee rubbed between her legs. She glanced at him some.''what does me being pregnant have to do with it?'' she blushed. "Your hormones are raging." his knee rubbed harder between her legs as he kissed at her neck. He smirked "Wanna get them clothes off?" he held his hands on her pants side ready to depant at a moments command. She glanced at his hands for a few moments before she nodded her head. He yanked them and her panties off smirking as he soon had her laying on the bed in the nude, he only had his boxers on "Hm a buffet." She eyed him a bit blinking.''what..'' she shook her head a little relaxing as she closed her eyes. "Hm nothing." He smirked as he spread her legs looking at her area bending down to lick some "Im gonna rip you a new one tonight I'm gonna use it so hard." She blushed a dark red and shifted around gripping the sheets. His tongue played inside her wiggling around as he slurped noisily his head bobbing slightly as he aimed to please. She pushed at his head and sat up, scooting away blushing. He followed her wordlessly spreading her again licking as he murmured "No. Im hungry and if you move i wont fuck you ill just tease im almost done." She huffed a bit and closed her eyes, shivering a little. he soon sat up as he licked his lips "Mmm tasty." He grinned as he pulled his boxers off "Would you like to do the same for me?" She looked at him some then slowly moved over to him holding her stomach. She leaned down and licked lightly. He groaned softly as he ran a hand through her hair "Mmm your lips feel so good." She blushed lightly and sucked a little just listening to him. "Oh god baby do it fast." he was running his hands through her hair rapidly thrusting gently. She pulled away and moved up kissing him blushing. He blushed and kissed her back laying back on the bed some as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply. She broke the kiss shifting around uneasily. "whats wrong?" he asked as he looked down at her nuzzling her neck. He held her tightly as he began nudging her back onto the bed spreading her legs some. She stared up at him, laying back a little.'' nothing.'' she murmured to him. He pressed the tip of his dick against her entrance as he laid between her legs sucking on one of her nipples "Mmm" She shivered some and glanced at him a little before closing her eyes. he slid into her as he thrusted gently nibbling her nipple as he looked up at her. She gripped the sheets peering up at him some.'' i cant believe we haven't done this since the night you got me pregnant.'' she mumbled. "I'm sorry...well do it more...don't think its over after this round." he slammed into her harder as he kissed her beck groaning slightly. She shivered some and shifted around her back arching.''i don't know...I'm due any day know.'' she groaned. "after tonight we are gonna wait till our honeymoon to make it more special." he slammed hard into causing the bed to bounce off the wall as he exploded inside her both of the collapsing and soon falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

He woke up yawning as he looked around turning to look at her "Hey you awake?" she didn't move as he got up and headed downstairs to

answer the sudden knocking. "Hello?" a voice chuckled "Hey its me Hughes mind if i come in?" Ed opened the door smiling "Hey..uh wheres Roy?"

Hughes smiled "I left him to hurry ahead and let you know he will be here later today." Ed nodded. She slowly opened her eyes and looked

around.''hm?'' she got dressed and rested a hand on her stomach as she had a hard time getting down stairs. ''Ed? Where are you?'' she whined

and blinked. "Hughes!'' she waddled over to him and hugged him. "Hi are you not just adorable." He teased as he smiled "Your bigger than before

I'm sure your father cant wait to see when he arrives today." she nodded ''Ya a lot bigger...I'm pretty damn sure I'm bigger then a whale.'' she

patted her stomach. ''Whens my father gonna be here?'' He grinned "A few hours maybe less." he patted her head as he sat on a Chair. Ed came

back downstairs dressed as he stretched. She nodded her head then looked to Ed rather excited. He chuckled and pulled her to sit on his lap "I

can tell someone is happy." He chuckled some as he rubbed her belly "hope our babies will be here today. ''Don't jinx it. We dont even know whos

going to deliver them.'' she mumbled, waiting impatiently. He didn't skip a beat "Pinako and Winry." he kissed her cheek and murred "Calm down

sweetie he will be here soon enough."

She nodded her head and pouted a bit as she waited poked her stomach "Ssh he will be here. Focus on willing the babies out of your stomach."

She scowled "I'll worry about the babies when my water breaks.'' she stated bluntly, staring at the door. He sat there holding her as he willed her

water to break nuzzling her neck. "If you keep staring it will only take longer." She huffed a bit and crossed her arms then glanced at him. ''This is

no fun.'' she looked at hughes, he shrugged "I cant make him get here any faster...no faster than Ed can make your water break." She narrowed

her eyes. ''I swear if my water breaks i will make both of your lives hell when i go into labor.'' she left the room and walked to the kitchen only to

yell a few minutes later. ''Bloody hell! You jinxing little asses!'' Ed cooed happily as he was in a hurry helping her to get to Winrys "Itll be ok cmon

lets get you into the bed and then ill go get your father i promise." She scowled at him a little. ''You jinxed it! You and hughes!'' she held her

stomach. ''These babies wont be ariving for another few hours...get my dad.'' Ed nodded and ran out of the house and down the road with Hughes

on his heels, Al stayed behind to watch over them. Pinako smiled "You ready for these kiddies?" She laid there sighing a bit. ''Yeah...i was ready as

soon as i started waddling.'' she groaned some. A hour or so passed right around the time it was for her to start delivering as Roy and Ed bust in

stanidng beside her bec "Im here!" He kissed her forehead hugging her. She groaned, screaming as another contraction hit. ''Get them out!'' she

looked at them and then closed her eyes tight. ''I cant do this.'' she groaned. Ed stood there kissing her forehead "Hey itll be ok!" he held her hand

feeling her squeeze as he whined "Ouch! Itll be ok just push as hard as you can!" She squeezed his hand tight as she closed her eyer, pushing.

Winry stood by with three seperate blankets as Pinkao stood there between her legs "Cmon i can see the head give us a nice big push and the

first one will be out. She looked around at everyone, her face flushed. ''Never again!'' she squeezed his hand, blinked hoping she didnt mean it

forever, Pinako handed one of the crying girls to Winry turning back to her again "Push again this one is ready to pop out to." She glanced over at

the baby before closing her eyes, wincing as she pushed. Another baby girl soon followed as Pinko handed her to Winry as well and soon after

that the baby boy popped out. Ed handed two of them to her setting the third between the other to smiling as he crawled in with her. "So what do

we name them? Could we name one of the girls after my mother?" She relaxed and looked at the babies, panting lightly. Smiling she kissed there

little foreheads. ''Sure..'' He nodded and picked the oldest of the girls "Trisha Elric the second." he beamed as he kissed her cheek "Why dont we

name the other girl after your mother?" She blinked some thinking. ''Molly.'' she mumbled, looking at them. He nodded and looked at the boy "And

what do we name our baby boy?" She looked at the boy thinking some. ''Hm..Hadrian?'' he nodded "Sure." he looked down at the babes "Are you

not glad we had them now?" She looked at them and smiled, hugging them ''My little monsters.''she cooed. Ed blinked "They are not monsters." he

pouted "They're beautiful." he kissed her head as he smiled some. She gave him a look ''I'm a monster and so are they. Its not a bad thing.'' she

looked at them smiling. ''Our little boy looks like you.'' she then wondered where Hughes and Roy were. "I dont think any of you are monsters." He

said then chuckled "Yeah he does..oh and if your wondering where your father is hes outside remember you screamed at us to get out." She

looked at him sleepily and blinked. ''I dont remember.'' she mumbled. ''Well...whoops..They can come in now.''


	13. Chapter 13

Roy and Hughes stood in the doorway as he smiled "I see the babies delivered well. What did you name them?" She looked at them then at the

babies.''Trisha, Hadrian and Molly.'' she mumbled. Roy's eyes softened "Molly huh...after your mother. Can i hold her?" Ed smiled and handed him

the baby as he picked up Trisha kissing her head. She nodded her head then chuckled.''maybe we should have named the boy after Al.'' she

chuckled. Ed turned and nodded some "I'm OK with it." Al looked at them both "Really! I feel special." She chuckled.'' yes...i think it sounds better..''

Ed nodded and cooed to Trisha as he kissed her sitting in the corner with her. "Thank you guys." Al said. She looked to al some thinking ''Would

you like to hold him?'' Al nodded and picked up the tiny babe in his arms as he looked down at him rocking him gently. She watched them then got

up and slowly moved out of the room, feeling a little sore. She moved outside and sat on the steps, Ed followed soon after and sat down beside

her kissing her cheek "You shouldnt be moving this much you know." he put his arm around her. She leaned against him and sighed ''I know.'' she

mumbled.''who has trisha?'' He prduced the bundle that he had paritally hidden in his arms "Me still." he smiled as he handed her the baby putting

his arm around her. She took her from him and smiled. ''Lets get you back inside.'' she cooed softly. He picked her up as he took her back inside

laying her in the bed as he snuggled with her cooing to the baby While Roy and Al still held the other babies. She smiled some and then looked to

him.''The babies room isnt done yet though..'' Ed smirked "So you think I stayed up all night after you fell asleep and worked on it with Al." he

kissed her murring.

She smiled and kissed him. "Your so sweet.'' she then remembered her talk with envy and just closed her eyes. Ed smiled some and kissed her

back "I would do anything for you guys." he nuzzled her neck. She cuddled against him and fell asleep. The next morning he had moved her to

their house and the babies with the help of Roy, Hughes, and Al. He was sleeping his arms wrapped around her.

She would slowly open her eyes and look at him. Without waking him she got up, got dressed, now in her humunculi form, she kissed the babies

and left to find envy. Envy was sitting in a field outside town waiting for her as he watched her. "Now now finally coming to help us are you?" She

growled at him as she stood a few feet away. ''Dont test me envy...i will kill you.'' He stood "What did you come to tell me then get on with it." He

folded his hands as he growled back some. She grabbed him by the throat ''I'll join you but you dare hurt my family and i will end all the sins..do

you understand me?'' He gasped for air "Thats not for me to decide!" Ed was sitting on a log behind them listening he had awaken to follow her

out as he had listened not making them aware to his being there. Envy snarled "Meet me at central tommorrow so that we can destroy the rest of

the State alchemists and take control." She glared. ''You better make it your decision because if you dont there will be 7 less sins..." she pushed

him away. "Hn...go.'' Envy ran off as Ed stalked up behind her "So your in leauge with them are you...youve been plotting to help them overthrow

central since the start it all havent you!" Ed was crying as he looked at her.

She turned to him, her eyes a bit wide as she mentally cursed for not even noticing him to begin with. She didnt want him involved in her plan...not

now. ''Ah found me out. Awe your crying..how weak. Im a homunculi. I dont have a heart...Watch yourself.'' she backed away and ran off. Ed

sobbed as he fell to the groud crying, it wasnt long before Al and Roy along with hughes found him dragging him back to the house where he

related the news. "I dont wanna talk anymore just leave.." He laid down with the babies cuddling them as he cried quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

She would soon be on a train to central and the next day she finally arrived, seeking out the others. Envy, Lust and Gluttony where waiting for her

"So glad you could join us dear." Lust said as she led them towards the center of town "We are so close to pushing these scum from the town."

she growled ''Don't call me that lust.'' she was irritated as she walked...All she needed was to get to pride..the fuhrer. Envy chuckled "Your

probably wondering how just the three of us could take over the city...we had none of the others help." he sniggered. ''Wrath wouldnt help and

you know that. Greed is too greedy and sloth is with pride...he is the furher..'' Envy sniggered "Yeah hes in that tent over there controlling our

forces while we help to kill the remaining alchemists." she nodded ''Hm i see. Dont want anything happening to him." Envy nodded "Anyway im sure

you wanna get straight to killing right?" he stopped beside the tent. ''Hm yes.'' she shifted around then moved off. When pride was out and about

she was going to strike. There was a explosion not to far away causing Pride to run from the tent "What was that!" Ed, Roy, Al, and Hughes along

with many others were carving a path into the camp. Pride ran up beside her and pointed "Kill them! FINISH IT HERE"

She stood in front of him, right in front of pride, her eyes on Ed. Ed pointed at her "You betrayed your family!" He held back tears as he clapped

bringing out his spear slashing his way through a few men before standing only a few feet away. She would shift on her feet. ''Say goodbye." she

then turned, grabbing the 'fuhrer' and stabbing him in the covered eye where his mark was, letting him drop. The scene became total chaos as Ed

ran over and grabbed her pulling her along as they retreated to camp..a few hours passed until they were sitting in a tent. "So you did all this to

kill pride huh." She sat there, glancing at him. ''Without pride the other homunculi wont have order...it will be there downfall.." she looked around.

''In all truth the only ones you need to worry about are lust, sloth, gluttony and envy.. the others are not really a threat.'' she hurt some still but

she ignored it.''...kill the three..but keep envy."

Ed was not looking at her "How did it feel to tear me apart like that and say those things..im still hurting you know." he looked back at her as Roy

and the other left to go get order back. Ed sighed crying some "I thought you meant it all and that.." he wiped his eyes and looked at her "I forgot

crying is pathetic.." She stared at him some. ''It hurt. But there are things you have to do whether you like it or not.'' Ed stood up and sighed "Im

going home." he left the room as Al watched him go "Ive never seen brother upset like that..i cant see why i mean its all over now." She looked at

Al some. ''I said things that hurt him...it had to be done Al..'' she mumbled. ''I wont be returning...Im staying in central...'' Ed had heard that part,

he tore opent he tent "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! Were getting married and we have newborns!" Roy was watching along with Hughes who

looked down. She tensed. ''I dont belong. Im not even suppose to be alive. I died years ago when i was little.'' she glared at Hughes and Roy. ''I'm

pretty damn sure you remember!'' Ed growled "I dont care! Your here now...and i love you and we have three beautiful kids! Please dont walk

away from your life with me..." Roy looked away painfully. She curled up holding her head. ''It hurts. Im a monster...'' she mumbled, her eyes closed

tight, Ed picked her up "A monster...no your not..youve made three beautiful tkidswith me...your kind and caring and even now you did all this to

end Prides reign..our kids can live happily now..nothing you have done has been as a monster." Roy and everyone nodded. She wrapped her arms

around him and pressed her face against his shoulder, taking in his scent as she relaxed. He held her tightly cradling her gently "Cmon...lets go

home im sure our babies are hungry." He smiled as he headed for the train station. By the time they had gotten to the train station she had fallen

asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

5 years passed.

Three objects hit the bed landing on her and Ed as he sat up blinking some "Hm?" Molly, Trisha, and Al were sitting on the bed looking at them

"Mommy daddy we hungwey." Al whined. She jumped a little and looked at the kids sleepily. ''Don't you three ever sleep in?'' she whined then

scooped Al into her arms getting up. The other two 5 year olds scurried after her making Ed chuckle some "Should i come along to?" she yelled

back ''Yes!'' she walked downstairs. ''Wheres uncle Al?'' she set Al in his chair then the other two, they all chimed "At Winnies!" Ed came downstairs

and plopped on the couch "Cmere you little famine faces." Molly and Trisha leapt into his lap hugging him. She looked at him "I think we need to

work on getting Al's body back." He was bouncing the kids on his knees as he looked back at her "I planned on it..but now isnt the time to

talk..first we eat." He grabbed Trisha and nibbled her neck "Daddy stop im not food!" She chuckled some and finished the food, setting them on the

table. They all scurried into the chairs eating as Ed stood beside her kissing her cheek "Arnt they just so adorable?" she smiled ''They are.'' she

kissed him and hugged him.''But im serious...we need to..im sure he's lonely'' she nudged him. "Maybe him and winry hah. I know you are but lets

talk about it later with Al." He kissed her back as he held her tight, She eyed him.''i dont think winry wants a man younger then her." she mumbled.

"It was a joke women." He growled playfully as he picked her up tickiling her sides "Trisha should i eat mommy?" Trisha nodded, She raised an

eyebrow.''But then you wont have a mommy anymore." Trisha smiled "Better you than me mommy." Ed laughed "Shes got you there. Dont worry i

wont eat mommy." She eyed him some but kissed him softly and watched the kids eat. They finished and looked up "Can we go pway now?" Ed

looked at her "Yes..bring uncle Al home then you can go out back and play." She got up and moved over to the livingroom, sitting down. Al walked

in shortly after sitting "You needed to see me?" Ed blinked and nodded "Its time we got back to our quest." She looked at al and nodded. ''Winry

can watch the kids.'' Ed looked at her "Well where do you think we should start i don't wanna spend forever away from our kids." she shrugged ''i

don't know..we need the philosophers stone..'' he nodded "Well do you know where we can maybe find it or make it?". She gave him a look.''you

know how its made..'' she tried thinking. He thought "Heh if only we could use Envy, Lust and Gluttony to get it. Use them" She shot him look. ''i

said kill lust, gluttony and sloth." he chuckled "Well no doubt they are scattered so now we have the job of hunting them down and dragging them

back so we can use them. Who should we go after first?"

She sighed some. ''Hm yes.'' she mumbled. "I say we go after fatass first he couldnt have gotten far." Al nodded. She nodded some ''Sure and i

know someone who could help us.'' she mumbled. He blinked "Who would that be dear?" Al stood up tilting his head as well as they both looked to

her. She smiled a bit ''A chimera.." she got up and walked to the kitchen. Ed and Al followed her "How is that going to help?" he murmured as he

stood behind her leaning on the wall. ''She has heightened senses.'' she then whispered. ''And al may end up liking her...just go with it.'' He

nodded some and smiled "So where is she?" He mused as he looked over at her as did Al. She grinned a bit and crossed her arms. ''Central. In the

lab.'' he blinked "Um you sure shes safe i mean we have her in a lab how can that start off at all friendly?" She gave him a look. ''She was my

childhood friend...shes only kept in the lab so the homunculi or anyone else cant get to her.'' Ed nodded "Well why not bring the kids so Roy can

watch them? You know he loves them and now that things have settled down im sure he would love it." She nodded and quickly ran to winrys to

get the children. A day or so later they were on the train as Ed pointed "Look kids theres central." They all ooed and awed as they climbed around

on their parents. She scooped Al up into her arms and laughed. "it looks cool doesnt it.'' he giggled and nodded hugging her "Do we get to see

granpa Roy?" the girls sat on her sides looking up at her. She laughed some. ''That's why you came with us my loves.'' she cooed.

They all hugged her as Ed put his arm around her "Dont we just have the cutest little children." He said cooing as he beamed at them. She smiled

and nodded her head slowly as she held them in her arms. The train soon stopped as he carried the girls on his shoulders and headed for Roys

house with the others in tow. As soon as he stopped to knock it opened instantly "Theres my grandkids!" they all scurried to hug him "Grandpa!"

She stood. ''Yay its grandpa.'' she murmured then peered around. Roy smiled and handed her a keycard "Theres what you need ill be here when

you come back for them. Now who wants to go home and play?" They all nodded and followed him inside as he shut the door. Ed blinked "Er

anyway lead the way." She motioned them to follow and hurried to the lab. ''She looks pretty much human...she just has cat ears and a tail." Ed

nodded slowly as he followed her with Al close on their heels. "Well cant wait to meet her." he smiled "Whats her name?" She opened a door.

''Bella.''


	16. Chapter 16

She pushed the door the rest of the way open to reveal a small girl with cat ears and tail, her skin pale, her hair white as snow and her eyes

amber. They all stood looking at her As Ed waved "Hello there." Al waved as well as they watched her "Sooo?" she looked at them smiling. ''This is

bella...She already knows who you are and why we're here." Ed blinked "Oh well..ok so where is gluttony at Bella? Close to here i hope." Bella

stared at them then looked at nessie, moving her hands about. Ness nodded and looked at him. ''Shes mute...she can talk though...but gluttony is

close'' Ed nodded. "Which direction im ready to get him. Al go find me some metal sheets and meet us outside." Al ran off as Ed looked back "Ok

which direction?" She looked up from Bella ''g]Gluttony wouldnt leave lusts side...western side of central''. She mumbled. Ed hurried out of the room

and out of the buliding. Al was on his heels carrying several large sheets of metal on his back, Ed didnt wait on Nessie knowing she would soon be

following him if not already. She would quickly follow after him, bella right behind her. Ed stopped behind a tree as voices sonded "You dont look

like your enjoying that deer Gluttony." Lust said, Ed motioned for Nessie as he whispered "You Take Lust...me and Al got Gluttony." Her and bella

disappeared in the shadows only to hide, peaking out to eye lust befose to two jumped out and grabbed her arms, pinning her down.

Ed and Al Jumped out of the trees as Al brought his fist downward nailing gluttony dropping him to the ground as Ed quickly clapped and brought

the metal sheets flying into Glutony until they had completely incased his mouth hands and legs leaving hom to breath out his nose. Ed punched

him again and again till he went out cold. Her and bella had already knocked lust out and were the just waiting. Ed walked over and wrapped the

metal around her as well looking up at Al "Get them back and wait for us at the meadow...thats where we will do the transmutation. Now." He

turned to her. "Wheres Envy or Sloth i would like to get my hands on both of them. Specially Envy." She shot him a look ''We're getting sloth and

thats it.'' bella looked at them some.''sloths close...few miles west..'' Ed growled and stormed off intent on getting even with Envy sometime. They

found Sloth sitting by a cliff cooking something "Well well lazy bones is actually cooking eh?" Sloth blinked "Not really i was watching it for Envy till

he gets back." Ed blinked "Where did he go?" Ed as nailed from behind sent skidding towards the cliff edge as he stood up growling.

She ran and tackled Envy.''Ed! Get sloth!'' she held envy down. Envy elbowed her in the face running at Ed "Its time to die Full metal!" He and Ed

traded fists as envy skidded backwards...as did Ed right off the cliff. As Ed fell through the hair he closed his eyes tears forming. "So this is the end

huh.." Thoughts of his kids, Nessie, Al all formed in his head..he handt been ready to die but fate...Fate is always cruel.

End


	17. The Rights Page

The rights page

I don't not own ant FMA related content except for the creation of Nessie, Bella, Trisha Elric the second, Molly Elric, and Al Elric the second. They were created and put into the story for fun and in no way am i trying to sell or market this to anyone it is merely a story.

Anyone attempting to steal my story will be punished, As well as stealing any of the OC's.

Half of the rights go to my girlfriend, who helped write half of this story as well as creating Bella and Nessie. She can be found on Fan-fiction if you really wanna add her she is on the Review page for this story.

Please review and comment

LOOK FOR THE SOON TO BE RELEASED SEQUEL CALLED

The Unknown Humunculi: The Transmutation


End file.
